Clandestinos
by Dzeta
Summary: ONE SHOT. La razón por la que Hyoga y Shun tienen que llevar su relación a escondidas tiene un nombre: Ikki. ¿Encontrarán la manera de amarse a pesar de la constante vigilancia del sobreprotector Leo? .:Universo Alterno. Intento de songfic con una pizca de humor y la participación especial de Milo y Camus. EDITADO..., para más información, mirad dentro:.


**Disclaimer: El manga de Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, así como el respectivo anime (basado en dicho manga), mismo que también pertenece al estudio de Toei Animation . Este fic (desde la primera letra hasta la última), así como la idea "original" son de mi propiedad; y es escrito con mucho gusto y sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

 **Nota de la autora: ¡Hola a todo el mundo! Me dio por escribir este pequeño one shot para que no crean que me he perdido en combate… Sigo aquí, queridas lectoras, emocionándome con esta pareja que me gusta tanto, tanto. Por cierto, este shot es un songfic, así que edité para incluir la letra de la canción. Antes la había omitido pero, la verdad, al final me latió ponerla y lo hice. Me parece que ha quedado mejor así y estoy contenta con ello.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Clandestinos**

 **.**

Sus pasos son veloces, aunque cautelosos. Tienen que serlo si quiere dejar atrás a su _perseguidor_ , si quiere hacerle creer que en verdad su camino es muy distinto al que Ikki supone.

Aunque, antes de salir de la mansión Kido, se había asegurado de que Ikki escuchara claramente cuando le comunicó a Saori que esa tarde visitaría la exposición de fotografía japonesa contemporánea (que ese año tiene lugar en los grandes escaparates publicitarios de la estación principal de trenes de Tokio) y que no lo esperaran a cenar, Hyoga sabe muy bien que Ikki no se ha creído ni una sola palabra.

Por eso el ruso dobla a la derecha y se apresura a perderse entre la gente que camina hacia la estación para darle credibilidad a su coartada, pero lo hace mirando su reloj y mordiéndose el labio inferior con desesperación. Si no se da prisa en deshacerse de Ikki, no podrá encontrarse con Shun pues faltan poco más de dos horas para que oscurezca.

Ese es solo uno de varios _"acuerdos tácitos"_ entre ellos, y Hyoga maldice la hora en que tuvieron que pensar en llevarlos a cabo porque son realmente frustrantes.

El primero: Nunca deben salir juntos de la mansión ni tampoco llegar juntos.

El segundo: Cuando estén frente a todos los demás, especialmente frente a Ikki, deben limitar al mínimo el contacto físico entre ellos y mantenerse a distancia.

El tercero y más importante: Shun siempre tiene que estar en la mansión antes de que caiga la noche porque, si por cualquier eventualidad llega a tardar más, Ikki se pone insoportable con sus llamadas.

 _"¿Dónde estás?... Hyoga tampoco está en la mansión. Está contigo, ¿verdad?... ¿Que no lo está? No me mientas, Shun… De acuerdo, voy a creerte por esta vez. No te muevas de ahí, iré por ti"._

Así pues, aunque no les guste tomar tantas y tan frustrantes precauciones, ambos saben que tienen que cumplir con cada punto para no alimentar aún más las sospechas de Ikki.

Hyoga mira otra vez su reloj y no puede evitar que la ansiedad se apodere de él.

Sabe que debe darse prisa si quiere alcanzar a Shun mientras todavía haya luz, pero también sabe que no puede precipitarse porque cualquier cosa podría salir mal y todo terminaría yéndose al caño. Así que se obliga a permanecer donde está; ahí, aparentemente muy interesado en la fotografía que llena el escaparate más grande de la estación, mirándola con la enorme esperanza de que Ikki se olvide de perseguirlo de una vez por todas y deje de sospechar que él se escapa de la mansión para encontrarse con Shun en algún lugar de la ciudad porque tiene _algo_ con su querido hermano pequeño.

Por supuesto, las sospechas de Ikki no son infundadas, pues en realidad sí que hay mucho más que simplemente _algo_ entre Hyoga y Shun.

Pero es un amor secreto. Un amor que se oculta en la clandestinidad y cuya intimidad solo puede expresarse libremente un día a la semana.

 _"Tiene que ser así, Hyoga"_ le ha dicho Shun muchas veces _"Nada me gustaría más que gritarles a todos que te amo, pero no podemos arriesgarnos… Yo no puedo arriesgarte así. Comprende que no puedo dejar que expongas tu corazón delante de mi hermano como si fuera un simple objeto que se muestra debajo de un escaparate solo para tratar de que él entienda lo nuestro... Ikki te mataría antes de que tú le explicaras nada"._

Hyoga maldice en voz baja mientras mira intensamente la fotografía frente a él, fingiendo un interés puro en ella.

No le gusta decir "Te quiero" a escondidas. No quiere ocultar su amor por Shun ni tampoco sentirse como un fugitivo cada vez que sale de la mansión con Ikki pisándole los talones. Pero si es esa la única manera en la que puede tener a Shun, entonces que así sea. De todas formas, él no piensa dejar de demostrar sus sentimientos por Shun, aún delante de Ikki, usando otros medios.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, su mano derecha viaja hacia el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, donde otro "acuerdo tácito" está aguardando. Es la carta de cada mes, esa que llega siempre supuestamente de parte de June para Shun, pero cuyo auténtico autor siempre ha sido Hyoga. Una carta que expresa todo aquello que Hyoga no puede decirle a Shun delante de Ikki. Y esta vez el rubio ha decidido usarla para expresar palabras sin voz que tienen toda la intención de enseñarle a Shun ese lenguaje nuevo y único, uno que Hyoga pretende construir solo para ellos a partir de esa noche; un lenguaje hecho solo de miradas y silencios que no necesiten romperse.

Sintiendo en su corazón el anhelo ardiente de ver a Shun y entregársela para, luego, comérselo a besos, Hyoga la aprieta en su mano mientras se estruja el cerebro buscando la forma de lograrlo. La solución le llega de pronto cuando ve a la linda joven que ha hecho alto a su lado para mirar la misma fotografía que él contempla.

 _"Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo"_ se dice a sí mismo una y otra vez cuando los nervios por lo que está a punto de hacer le revuelven el estómago _"No tiene por qué ir mal… Puedo hacerlo. Tengo que hacerlo. Por Shun"._

Y así es como, entre miradas furtivas y vacilantes comentarios sobre arte, Hyoga comienza a tratar de coquetear con la muchacha.

Es un intento muy torpe, la verdad, porque _nunca_ se le ha dado bien el coqueteo con mujeres. Nunca le resulta tan natural ni tan sencillo con ellas como le resulta con Shun. Pero necesita quitarse a Ikki de encima _ya_ y no se le ha ocurrido otra idea para conseguirlo más que hacerle creer que está interesado en esa joven, así que tiene que coquetear bien a como dé lugar.

Hyoga se esmera pero su estómago está cada vez más revuelto a causa de los nervios que siente. Al final de nada sirve su empeño porque la joven ignora totalmente todos sus esfuerzos. Y ya está por alejarse de él después de lanzarle el tipo de mirada que solo se le lanza a un bicho asqueroso cuando, desesperado, Hyoga deja de hablar y se atreve a tomarla del brazo porque en realidad no sabe qué más hacer para lograr que le preste el tipo de atención que tanto precisa, pero inmediatamente ella reacciona a su toque sacando el pequeño rociador de gas pimienta que lleva en el bolso de su chaqueta sin dejar de mirarlo como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

Está a nada de rociarlo y es justo en ese instante que Hyoga se da cuenta de que ella es muda, pues a esas alturas cualquier otra ya hubiera soltado un par de buenos gritos.

—¡Espera, por favor!—susurra el ruso entre dientes, soltándole el brazo con suavidad y mirándola con los ojos azules llenos de angustia—No pretendo molestarte. Discúlpame si lo he hecho o si te he asustado… Yo sólo estoy desesperado y necesito un poco de ayuda.

La joven no acaba de fiarse totalmente y sigue mirándolo con algo de cautela, pero también con mucha curiosidad. Al ver que el rostro de Hyoga es pura angustia y desesperación, ella se relaja un poco, guarda el rociador de gas pimienta y vuelve su atención a la fotografía no sin antes hacerle un gesto discreto con la cabeza para incitarlo a que le diga por qué necesita su ayuda.

Imitándola, Hyoga también se gira y observa fijamente el escaparate frente a ellos mientras le explica su difícil situación hablando en voz baja. Que debe encontrarse con su novio antes de que oscurezca. Que no puede hacerlo porque el hermano mayor de este está persiguiéndolo porque sospecha que ellos van a encontrarse. Que justo ahora él está vigilándole oculto detrás de aquellas vallas color naranja que cierran el paso de los autos para confirmar su sospecha y, por supuesto, evitar que ellos se sigan viendo a escondidas. Que necesita que ella se muestre interesada en su patético coqueteo para convencer al insistente vigilante de que no tiene ninguna razón para creer que él está interesado románticamente en su hermano pequeño y entonces se marche.

Sorprendida y a la vez conmovida por la situación desesperada del amante perseguido, la linda joven acepta ayudarlo. Hyoga no puede más que agradecer a todos los dioses en los que no cree.

Así pues, el teatro del coqueteo o, mejor dicho, la " _Guía ultra rápida para ayudar a un chico gay a ligarse a una chica"_ dura poco más de quince minutos. Es ella quien va indicándole discretamente lo que deben hacer y cómo deben comportarse para que Hyoga consiga su objetivo de librarse pronto del "cuñado incómodo". Ella sonríe y camina junto al rubio mientras siguen contemplando los escaparates hasta que, en el momento indicado por la joven, Hyoga se atreve a pasarle el brazo por la cintura para acercarla un poco más a él.

Tal atrevimiento funciona de maravilla porque es en ese momento que los ojos del Fénix desisten de su estricta vigilancia y al fin Ikki da media vuelta esfumándose entre la gente.

Al verlo marchar por el rabillo del ojo, Hyoga respira aliviado. Enseguida se aleja de la joven, sonriéndole con toda la gratitud y amabilidad que hay en él mientras se disculpa una y otra vez por su atrevimiento de tratarla con semejante confianza. Ella simplemente sonríe quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano y, contenta, lo apremia para que se apresure a ir a encontrarse con su novio.

Hyoga le da las gracias una vez más y se despide de ella con una inclinación muy respetuosa y un beso suave en la mejilla. Luego, girándose veloz echa a correr tomando camino hacia el centro de Tokio, donde Shun lo está esperando en el lugar de siempre; sentado entre centenares de libros y envuelto en el aromático olor del café.

* * *

Hyoga entra a la pequeña cafetería como si fuera un huracán. Sus ansiosos ojos azul celeste miran alrededor, buscando a Shun, mientras arranca la larga bufanda de su cuello y se acomoda bien la chaqueta de cuero negro. Lo ve de pie al fondo del local, haciéndole una seña con el brazo en alto, y se apresura a ir junto a él.

En cuanto Hyoga llega a la mesa pone su bufanda azul en el cuello de Shun y jalando de ambos extremos lo atrae hacia sus labios para besarlo con toda esa adrenalina que la carrera le ha dejado en el cuerpo.

Cuando al fin se apartan Shun está sonriendo de esa manera luminosa y feliz que hace que a Hyoga se le aflojen las rodillas.

—¡Al fin apareces!—exclama Milo, quien está sentado en uno de los extremos del pequeño gabinete para cuatro mirándolos con evidente simpatía—Esta vez te has tomado tu tiempo. Shun ya estaba empezando a pensar que se quedaría sin su dosis semanal de besos...

—Déjalos tranquilos, Milo—pide Camus que, sentado frente a él, habla sin apartar los ojos del libro que está leyendo—¿Ikki se ha puesto muy difícil esta vez, Hyoga?

—Bastante. No fue fácil librarme de él—dice, sentándose frente a Shun sin soltarle las manos—Tuve que ligarme a una chica ante sus ojos para que desistiera de seguirme.

Milo se atraganta con el trozo de tarta de manzana que está devorando cuando suelta una risa súbita que deja escapar de su boca varias migajas de pan mezcladas con saliva.

—¡Milo!—reclama Camus, mirándolo con desaprobación y un gesto de evidente asco mientras aparta rápidamente su libro de la mesa para evitar que se salpique de pan y saliva.

Milo ni se entera porque está muy ocupado tratando de no ahogarse y, al mismo tiempo, seguir riendo.

—¡¿Es en serio, Hyoga?!—pregunta entre risas, no sin esfuerzo, mientras se golpea el pecho con el puño—¿Y… qué tal… ha ido?

—¿Tú cómo crees que ha ido, Milo? —pregunta pacientemente Shun—Sabes tan bien como yo que Hyoga es un desastre total con las chicas.

Hyoga asiente enfáticamente.

—Cuando le expliqué la situación ella fue muy amable y me ayudó con gusto a engañar a Ikki pero, antes de lograr eso, mi patético coqueteo la hizo llegar al punto de casi rociarme con gas pimienta…

Milo suelta una carcajada, Camus ríe negando suavemente con la cabeza, e incluso Shun no puede evitar una sonrisa divertida mientras con la mano le aparta cariñosamente un mechón de la melena rubia que está molestándole los ojos y lo acomoda detrás de su oreja.

—¿Y aun así te arriesgaste a coquetear con ella solo para sacarte a mi hermano de encima y poder estar conmigo? —pregunta Shun en un susurro cargado de suave emoción.

—Haría eso y mucho más aunque solo obtuviera a cambio un minuto para poder besarte y tocarte como quiero—responde Hyoga inclinándose hacia adelante para volver a unir su boca con la de Shun.

—Hablando de eso, tórtolos—dice Milo mirando su reloj mientras ellos siguen besándose—, tienen poco tiempo. Pronto oscurecerá…

—Y me parece que esta vez tendrán que olvidarse de ir a intimar al _Edo Sakura_ —añade Camus.

Al escucharlo, Shun se aparta rápidamente de los labios de Hyoga. Luciendo un tanto decepcionado, pregunta:

—¿Tan tarde es?

—No te preocupes, Shun—susurra Hyoga, acariciándole el dorso de la mano derecha con ambos pulgares—, aún nos queda la pequeña trastienda, ¿recuerdas? Sé que no es tan cómoda como el hotel, pero…

—¡No importa, servirá!—exclama Shun, sus ojos verdes iluminándose al instante—Todo lo que quiero es estar a solas contigo, no importa dónde.

Hyoga sonríe ampliamente.

—Bien—acepta Camus—Milo, ¿estás listo con la carta de tartas para mantener ocupados a los meseros?

—¡Estoy listo, Hielito mío!

—De acuerdo. Entonces será mejor que se preparen...

—Tienen condones, ¿verdad, Hyoga?—pregunta de pronto Milo.

Camus y Hyoga se quedan de piedra. Camus, incluso, palidece un poco de la pena ajena que la inoportuna pregunta le hace sentir. Shun, en cambio, siente las mejillas ardiendo.

—¡Por los Dioses, Milo! ¿Podrías intentar ser discreto, por favor? —pide Camus—Menos mal este lugar es lo suficientemente bullicioso como para que alguien aparte de nosotros pudiera escucharte.

—¡Deben practicar el sexo seguro, Hielito! Los riesgos por…

Camus se apresura a cortar el discurso de Milo lanzándose sobre él y poniéndole la palma de la mano sobre la boca.

—Lo sabemos, Milo—responde Hyoga enseguida —Y sí, tenemos condones…Pero no te preocupes, no tenemos tanto tiempo como para llegar a eso.

—Y tendremos menos tiempo si seguimos hablando—añade Shun un poco impaciente—Mejor hay que darnos prisa.

—Shun tiene razón. Vayan ya—dice Camus soltando a Milo y haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que tenga a la mano la carta de tartas.

El mesero más próximo a la puerta de la trastienda es a quien Milo llama para que atienda su pedido. Cuando el sonriente joven se acerca con su libreta en mano, Hyoga y Shun aprovechan la oportunidad y se cuelan a la pequeña habitación sin que nadie lo note.

Hyoga asegura la puerta con mucho sigilo para evitar que el ruido los delate, y cuando se gira para mirar a Shun se siente como si hubiera entrado a un mundo completamente aparte donde todo es silencio y calma, y donde solo habita un hermoso Ángel de brillantes ojos verdes y nada más.

Y es que Shun está de pie en medio de la pequeña trastienda llena de penumbras ligeramente comidas por el tenue resplandor azul transparente de las lámparas de neón que se han encendido automáticamente en cuanto ellos han entrado, y dicha luz está cayendo toda sobre él resaltando los contornos de su esbelta silueta dándole un aire definitivamente angelical.

—Hey, han cambiado el modo de encendido y las lámparas—señala Shun de pronto, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad—Las de antes eran bombillas color mandarina.

—Ah, sí—responde el rubio, espabilándose mientras se acerca a él—Supongo que lo hicieron porque es más practico tener encendido automático que arriesgarse a tropezar con alguna de esas cajas mientras dan con el interruptor.

—Me gusta el cambio—dice Shun con tono jovial—El azul es mi color favorito—añade mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras dibuja esa pequeña sonrisa cargada de coquetería que el ruso conoce tan bien y que le provoca deliciosos escalofríos en la columna vertebral.

Hyoga se queda mirando los hermosos ojos verdes de su novio mientras el latir de su corazón, ya de por sí alborotado por la adrenalina de colarse ahí a escondidas, se alborota aún más. Y en ese instante entiende que, aunque no le guste tener que esconderse así para poder amar a Shun, no cambiaría ese momento por nada. Porque en ese momento Shun es solo suyo. Sin acuerdos tácitos, sin distancias, sin Ikki. Suyo y de nadie más. Suyo para tocarlo, abrazarlo y besarlo como lleva deseando hacer desde hace una semana.

—Yo prefiero el verde. Mil veces. Es mucho más hermoso…—susurra el rubio coqueteando también sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos mientras jala lentamente los extremos de la bufanda azul que sigue colgando del cuello de Shun para acercarlo a él.

Shun sonríe ampliamente dejándose llevar y, al fin, enterrando la nariz entre los esmeraldinos cabellos, Hyoga lo abraza como si deseara volverse uno con él. Y Shun, sabiendo que tienen muy poco tiempo, se apresura a echarle los brazos al cuello buscando sus labios con anhelo.

Desde el primer instante en que los labios de Shun tocan los suyos, todo se borra en la mente del rubio porque esa manera en la que Shun lo está besando es totalmente diferente a los besos que habían compartido delante de Camus y Milo. Aquellos besos habían sido cortos, tiernos, medidos, incluso un poco tímidos, pero ahora Shun está besándolo como sabe que a Hyoga le gusta que lo besen: lento, con entrega, con pasión, con ansia, con amor.

Sentir esa boca de labios pequeños y carnosos besándolo así, sentir esas manos finas y hábiles enredándose entre sus rubios cabellos, tener ese cuerpo delgado y firme apretando al suyo contra la pared del oscuro fondo de la trastienda le basta para sentir que todo da vueltas a su alrededor, que el corazón quiere salírsele del pecho, que no quiere apartarse de esa boca y esas manos y ese cuerpo en lo que le quede de vida.

Y se siente arder cuando Shun se levanta sobre las puntas de los pies e insinúa ligeramente su estrecha cadera contra la suya. Esa sensación de ardor apasionado aumenta drásticamente cuando Shun vuelve a insinuar su cadera un par de veces más mientras sigue besándole, y Hyoga cree que empezará a delirar de un momento a otro ante el delicioso roce generado por ese insinuante movimiento porque toda su sangre está concentrándose de a poco en su entrepierna.

Hyoga siente que se volverá loco en cualquier momento. Y se pregunta cómo puede ser posible que se sienta así si Shun solo lo está besando, solo esta insinuando su cuerpo completamente vestido contra el suyo mientras comienza a jadear suavecito entre un beso y otro a sabiendas de que seguramente ambos se quedarán con las asfixiantes ganas de hacerse el amor al desnudo, pero sabe que no tiene caso preguntarse nada porque en realidad siempre se siente así cuando está con Shun de esta manera. Siempre. Se siente loco. En llamas. Delirante. Se siente enamorado hasta lo imposible.

Escucha jadear a Shun de esa manera ronca y suave, lo siente restregarse contra él de esa forma tan erótica y _perfecta,_ y sin poder evitarlo el miembro de Hyoga reacciona de inmediato endureciéndose.

Al sentir la dura erección de Hyoga deliciosamente apretada contra la suya, esos suaves jadeos que Shun ha estado emitiendo se le atoran en la garganta a causa del enorme deseo que lo ataca.

Sin mediar palabra y sin perder tiempo, la mano derecha de Shun desabrocha el botón del pantalón de Hyoga y se apresura a colarse dentro mientras las manos del rubio descienden de la cintura de Shun hacia sus nalgas (llevándose el pantalón de este en el proceso) y sus dedos largos acarician la tersa piel.

La mano izquierda del rubio se queda ahí, apretando suavemente la carne firme, pero la otra mano se mueve hacia el frente de Shun para atrapar su miembro y empezar a acariciarlo justo como Shun está haciendo con el suyo.

—Me moría por tenerte así—musita Hyoga entre jadeos, sin dejar de aspirar ese aroma a bosque húmedo que los cabellos de Shun desprenden.

—También yo… Ansiaba _tanto_ hacerte esto—dice Shun, volviendo a besarlo justo en el instante en el que su mano comienza a masturbarlo con fuerza, y Hyoga ya no puede pensar en nada más salvo en lo caliente que se siente ese roce experto contra su miembro, en lo delicioso que es.

—Por favor, Shun, un poco m-más rápido…—suplica con la respiración agitada, sintiéndose flotar sobre olas de delirio.

No tiene que pedirlo de nuevo porque Shun le complace aumentando la velocidad de su mano. Hyoga hace lo mismo con él, acariciándole la dura erección con una maestría que le nubla el pensamiento hasta que el orgasmo, poderoso y caliente, llega para los dos en el momento en que Shun se está apartando solo lo justo para poder mirar a su novio a los ojos.

Y cuando ambas miradas se encuentran, Hyoga siente que si se muriera en ese instante, moriría feliz porque no hay cosa que sus ojos desearían contemplar en un momento así más que el rostro hermoso de Shun; sus preciosos ojos verdes brillando de placer puro, sus mejillas suaves ardiendo, sus labios -pequeños y temblorosos-, hinchados de besar.

—Si muriera en este instante…—musitan los dos al mismo tiempo con la voz agitada, y ambos sonríen al darse cuenta de que están expresando el mismo pensamiento—, moriría feliz—terminan diciendo los dos mientras se abrazan el uno al otro dejando que los restos del delicioso orgasmo que acaban de compartir se disuelvan despacio.

—Te quiero, Shun—musita Hyoga de repente, después de un par de minutos, mientras sigue aferrándolo y entierra la nariz entre sus cabellos.

—Te quiero, Hyoga—responde Shun acurrucándose aún más contra su pecho—… Y me mata pensar que cuando salga de aquí tendré que esperar otra semana más para poder tenerte así.

Esas palabras hacen que Hyoga recuerde la carta que guarda en su bolsillo. Se mueve un poco con la intención de sacarla justo cuando el smartphone de Shun comienza a timbrar.

—Seguro es Ikki—dice Shun, dejando escapar un suspiro resignado.

Hyoga lo suelta, y Shun se aleja un par de pasos de él para limpiarse y luego responder a la llamada.

El rubio también se aparta un poco, saca unos cuantos pañuelos de papel y hace lo propio.

Después, mientras saca la carta sellada de su bolsillo y la desliza entre sus manos para quitarle las arrugas, Hyoga puede escuchar las respuestas de Shun e imagina qué es lo que Ikki le está diciendo.

—Tengo que irme—le informa Shun con un timbre de tristeza en la voz cuando corta la comunicación con su hermano.

Tiene los ojos clavados en el piso mientras abrocha lentamente su pantalón, y Hyoga sabe que es porque odia tener que dejarlo ahí solo después de que han compartido un momento tan especial.

—Está bien, amor, no hay problema—dice, envolviéndolo suavemente entre sus brazos para darle algo de consuelo.

Luego, cuando al fin lo suelta para dejarlo ir, le toma la mano derecha y coloca la carta en ella.

—No, no la leas ahora—le pide cuando Shun, emocionado, está por abrirla—Léela más tarde, cuando te encuentre de nuevo en la mansión, ¿de acuerdo?… Y entonces no olvides mirarme.

—¿Que no olvide mirarte?

—Lo entenderás en cuanto leas.

Shun frunce mirándolo ligeramente confundido, pero asiente. Guarda la carta y se acerca para despedirse. Se besan en los labios prolongando el momento todo lo que pueden hasta que Shun se aparta porque, de no hacerlo, sabe que se quedará ahí indefinidamente.

—Te amo, Hyoga—murmura, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes mientras se quita la bufanda azul del rubio y se la coloca a él en el cuello. Luego se gira y camina rápidamente hacia la puerta porque si no sale de ahí pronto sus ganas de quedarse le ganaran la batalla.

El rubio lo sabe bien y por eso, para no hacerlo más difícil para él, lo deja ir sin decirle "Te amo, Shun", aunque en su corazón no deja de gritarlo. Lo único que sí dice es: "No olvides mirarme"

Shun asiente y sale sigilosamente de la trastienda. Hyoga se queda ahí, de pie en medio de las azuladas penumbras, mirándolo marchar.

Después de un par de minutos sale también, cuidando que no le descubran, y se dirige a la mesa donde Camus y Milo aún están esperando. Se sienta junto a ellos sin decir nada, preparado para dejar pasar un tiempo prudente entre la hora de la partida de Shun y la hora en la que él también tendrá que marcharse para que sus tiempos de llegada a la mansión no coincidan.

Durante ese tiempo de espera, Milo tiene la decencia de no hacer ninguna broma al respecto, en vez de eso lleva la conversación hacia temas que puedan servir para distraer al mejor alumno de su pareja pues realmente respeta demasiado el valor y el empeño de Hyoga por no darse por vencido y seguir amando a Shun de la manera tan intensa y aferrada como lo hace aun en la clandestinidad. Camus, por su parte, solo coloca el brazo derecho sobre sus hombros queriendo darle ánimo y transmitirle, también, su respeto por él; y Hyoga no puede más que agradecerles su constante y leal apoyo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Esa noche Hyoga y Shun vuelven a encontrarse cuando el ruso llega a la mansión Kido y sale a la terraza donde todos, excepto Saori, están tomando el fresco mientras beben el té de después de la cena.

En realidad, Shun es el único que está bebiendo sentado a la mesa. Seiya y Shiryu están de pie un poco más allá, junto a la barandilla de madera, metidos en su propia conversación acerca del más reciente viaje de Shiryu a Cinco Picos.

Ikki está sentado junto a Shun leyendo una revista de deportes con mucho interés. Pero cuando Hyoga sale a la terraza y les saluda, Ikki no vuelve a cambiar de página sino que se queda mucho más pendiente de la interacción que pueda darse entre el ruso y su hermano.

Sin embargo, ni Hyoga ni Shun hacen por buscar conversación entre ellos, de hecho, ni siquiera se miran. El único momento en el que Hyoga se aproxima a él es cuando se acerca a la mesa para servirse un poco de té, e incluso en ese instante tampoco cruzan palabra alguna porque el ruso se retira hacia la barandilla nuevamente y se queda de pie ahí, bebiéndolo en silencio mientras mira hacia la noche.

Ikki lo mira, y después vuelve a mirar a su hermano.

Shun está bebiendo su té sin inmutarse y cuando se da cuenta de que Ikki está mirándolo con fijeza le sonríe levemente.

—¿Todo bien, hermano?—pregunta Shun mientras toma la jarrita de porcelana blanca para servirse un poco más.

—Sí, sí, claro…

Shun vuelve a sonreírle y a beber tranquilamente.

Ikki vuelve su atención a la revista deportiva pero no lee. Está confundido. Ha visto a Hyoga ligarse a una chica, y sabe que ha llegado mucho más tarde de lo habitual seguramente por haberse ido por ahí con ella.

 _"Quizás solo estoy siendo demasiado paranoico con esta idea de que estos dos se gustan y tienen una relación"_ piensa, echándole una mirada furtiva a su hermano _"Después de todo, les he vigilado tanto dentro como fuera de la mansión sin que ellos lo noten y aún no he visto nada que confirme mis sospechas… ¿Será que no hay nada ahí y solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo acechándolos?"_

Aún con la cabeza llena de dudas, Ikki no cede a ellas fácilmente sino que se decide a echarles un anzuelo más a ver si puede sacar algo en claro. Va a preguntarle al rubio qué tal ha ido la exposición de fotografía con la intención de hacerlo hablar sobre la muchacha que le ha visto ligarse para ver cómo se lo tomará Shun.

Pero cuando lo hace y, tal como esperaba, Hyoga llega al punto de hablar de la linda joven que ha conocido, la idea de que posiblemente sí está perdiendo su tiempo queriendo ver moros con tranchetes donde no los hay vuelve a él con más fuerza porque Shun no da muestras de estar sintiendo celos ni nada similar. Ni siquiera se inmuta un poco al oír el relato del ruso; en vez de ello, mientras Seiya y Shiryu se han acercado a Hyoga para que les cuente los detalles de su supuesta conquista, Shun saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta roja el sobre sellado y timbrado que Hyoga le dio.

—¿Nueva carta de June, Shun?—pregunta Ikki, mirándolo sonreír mientras abre el sobre blanco.

Shun asiente suavemente mientras se levanta de la mesa.

—Discúlpame un momento, hermano—dice, sonriéndole y señalando la carta con la mirada. Luego, se aparta un poco para leerla en privado.

Al verlo alejarse como si nada, Ikki no puede evitar sentirse bastante desconcertado e incluso hasta tonto por, a fuerzas, querer ver "cosas" donde todo parece indicar que no hay nada de nada.

 _"El rubio oxigenado está ahí, todo feliz, hablando de su conquista. Shun está que ni se entera de nada porque solo tiene cabeza para las palabras que June ha escrito en ese papel. Y yo,"_ piensa Ikki _"yo estoy aquí sintiéndome como un gran IMBÉCIL"._

Esa última palabra resuena con una fuerza estremecedora en su cerebro incrementando aún más la sensación de imbecilidad. Queriendo deshacerse de ella, Ikki agita la cabeza con ganas y enfoca completamente su atención en la revista deportiva repitiéndose a sí mismo que tiene que dejar de ser tan paranoico.

Entre tanto, Shun desdobla el papel y comienza a leer...

 ** _Qué fácil decir: "Te quiero" cuando estamos solos..._** ** _Lo difícil es hacerlo cuando escuchan todos._**

 ** _S_ _i tú me miras, si tú me miras te enseñaré a decir "Te quiero" sin hablar,_** ** _mientras tengamos un secreto que ocultar._**

 ** _La locura de quererte como un fugitivo_** ** _me ha llevado a la distancia donde me he escondido..._**

 ** _Si tú me miras, si tú me miras_** ** _cuando más crezca la injusticia, ya verás,_** ** _que son más grandes nuestras ganas de luchar._**

 _ **Palabras de un lenguaje nuevo que he construido para nosotros,**_ _ **para el amante perseguido que tiene que esconder su voz.**_

 _ **Cuando decidas aprenderlo no habrá silencio,**_ _ **no te hará falta usar la voz para romperlo...**_ _ **Si tú me miras, me hablarás.**_

 ** _ **Y**_** ** _ **o me seguiré negando, pase lo que pase,**_** ** _ **a exponer mi corazón en** este escaparate… _****_Si tú me miras, si tú me miras_** ** _nos amaremos en la justa oscuridad,_** ** _en la trastienda que me ha visto suplicar..._** ** _Si tú me miras, me hablarás._**

Cuando termina de leer, Shun deja escapar un imperceptible suspiro. Mira furtivamente a su hermano, que sigue enfrascado en la revista de deportes, y entonces, sin que Ikki se percate de ello, su verde y radiante mirada se aparta del papel y se enfoca directamente en Hyoga, quien en ese justo momento lo mira también con los ojos azules brillando como dos hermosos zafiros, mientras sigue hablando con Seiya y Shiryu como si nada estuviera pasando entre ellos dos.

Pero lo cierto es que _algo_ está pasando. Solo con mirarse, tal y como Hyoga ha escrito en el papel.

Ante los ojos de cualquiera, la mirada que ambos están compartiendo es como cualquier mirada. Solo que, después de haber leído aquella carta, los bellos ojos de Shun están llenos de inmenso cariño, complicidad y adoración mientras que el hermoso azul celeste en los ojos de Hyoga está cargado de devoción y puro amor. Y Shun sabe que a partir de ese instante cada mirada que intercambie con él estará llena de todos esos sentimientos que vibran intensamente entre ellos y de todas esas palabras que no pueden decirse delante de los demás.

Shun no sabe durante cuánto tiempo tendrán que seguir escapándose para poder amarse, ni cuánto tiempo tendrán que ocultar lo que sienten detrás de "cuentos" como el que Hyoga está relatando. Tal vez llegará el día en que todo reviente. Tal vez ese día está más cercano de lo que imagina. O tal vez ( _"solo tal vez"_ ruega en su mente) algún día ocurrirá algo que hará que Ikki sencillamente acepte con tranquilidad que él _ama_ a Hyoga y que no piensan separarse.

Pero no quiere pensar en eso ahora.

No ahora que Hyoga le está enseñando un nuevo y muy adictivo modo de decirse _Te quiero_ delante de Ikki y de los demás con solo mirarse uno al otro.

 **.**

 **~FIN~**

 **.**

* * *

 **Como dije, este es un intento de songfic y la letra de la canción está precisamente en la carta que Shun lee al final. Es la canción "Si tú me miras", del año 1993, propiedad del cantautor español Alejandro Sánchez Pizarro ¡Me encantó para este pairing! Les recomiendo escucharla en esa parte en la que Shun lee la carta :)**

 **Bueno, nos leemos prontito en la próxima actualización de La liebre y el viajero ;)**


End file.
